twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Teenwerewolf
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Seth Clearwater page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt (Talk) 14:15, June 8, 2012 Couple of suggestions, TW. First one - pictures have a line to themselves: it makes for a cleaner page in the editor, particularly when working in source mode. Second one - we try to have a paragraph only for the most relevant relationships of characters. Characters' genealogies are detailed both in the infobox and in the first lines of a biography; if there's not much more information than that, we'll leave them at that. If you have additional doubts, let me know, and I'll try to clarify. MinorStoop 18:34, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism . If this behavior continues, you will be blocked from editing the Twilight Saga Wiki.}}MinorStoop 17:12, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I tried to let you know politely, TW, but next time I'll see to it you get a block. MinorStoop 17:12, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Unnecessary edits You were blocked a day for doing this same thing after multiple warnings and you are about to be blocked again for the same reason. I can't figure your edits out. You seem to be doing nothing more than deleting spaces and adding in information that completely screws up a page. While adding categories that are already there and removing portions of text that are essential to page. Other times -- a small percentage of your edits -- you actually try to add some useful information, but still screwing up the page. That won't get you blocked, but what I described about your unnecessary edits screwing up the page and being warned before about stopping will get you blocked again. LuckyTimothy 14:10, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Edits... again. Your edits have gotten you blocked again. See ya in a few weeks. TeamTaycob 16:22, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Naming conventions No article in page names, and only proper names and titles capitalized: it's "Denali coven" instead of "The Denali Coven". You've been warned and blocked multiple times for editing without thinkin; yet you persist. Why? Ngebendi 12:03, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Links Please, be aware that links are to be formatted with double square brackets, such as link, or some variation of it, instead of the whole url twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/link. This is valid also in case of an hypercorrection. MinorStoop 19:02, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Have you read this message, or you do not care? MinorStoop 19:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Blocked After a few complaints about your edits (specifically your linking) you've been blocked for a couple of days. See you then. TeamTaycob 20:26, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Guide characters Characters only mentioned in the Guide generally do not rate a page of their own. Mention in the genealogy pages is enough. Quousque tandem abutere, lupe hominarie, patientia nostra? MinorStoop 13:20, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Last attempt TW, by now you should have noticed you've been blocked again, for three months. You've been editing almost sensibly, recently, and for this I thank you. Your problem, however, is that you've been told what the wiki's conventions are (linking by double square brackets, indipendent pages for guide-mentioned characters, page titles and so on) and you have always flouted them. Same as what happened on Merlin wiki, you have also never answered to the messages I left you. If you plan to start editing again here, when your block expires, please see to it that you follow said conventions and that you answer to messages left on your talk page. Best, MinorStoop 20:25, December 12, 2012 (UTC)